Tainted Love
by Aster125
Summary: Yayoi siente que Jun no está con ella como siempre y se siente sola y triste, pero aparece alguien que cambiará las cosas... La última persona que se pueda imaginar.


**Tainted Love**

Nota de la autora: todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Captain Tsubasa y son propiedad de su creador, Yoichi Takahashi. Yo lo único que hago es jugar un poco con ellos. Para que os orientéis, este fic transcurre durante el World Youth, ya que me pareció bien porque Yayoi había acompañado a Jun. Ah, el título del fic está inspirado en el de la canción del mismo nombre de Soft Cell, de los años 80.

Vanessa, amiga, mira lo que ha salido de aquella foto que me mandaste. Espero que te guste.

* * *

El entrenamiento de hoy ya había terminado, los chicos se habían duchado y era el momento en el que los ayudantes del equipo recogían un poco los vestuarios hasta el día siguiente. Yayoi era una de esos ayudantes. Había conseguido este puesto alegando sus estudios de enfermería para poder acompañar a Jun a la selección. La muchacha se decía a sí misma y a todo el mundo que lo había hecho para poder velar por que Jun se tomara su medicación, ya que él era muy despistado con esas cosas y aunque reconocía lo importante que era, normalmente se concentraba en su obsesión por el fútbol y se olvidaba de todo lo demás… También de ella. Esta otra parte de la película Yayoi no se la decía a nadie, pero la sufría más intensamente que todo lo demás. Jun era… despistado no era la palabra, digamos que la trataba con cordial indiferencia, como si ella no le importara nada. Yayoi sabía que eso no era cierto, él mismo se lo había dicho durante el tercer Campeonato Nacional, pero después de aquella revelación, Jun había vuelto a su vida y su fútbol, dedicándose por entero a su pasión y tratándola como si ella fuera un añadido del balón, algo que iba con él a todas partes, algo accesorio, como un equipaje que se lleva pero no importa si un día se pierde en la estación. Así se sentía Yayoi en los últimos tiempos, y eso viniendo de Jun le dolía más que nada en el mundo. 

La muchacha entró en el vestuario y empezó a recoger ropa que los chicos habían dejado descuidadamente tirada en los bancos y a meterla en un cesto que llevaba para lavarla, ocupada con sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era tan guapa como otras chicas, que quizás era demasiado delgada y que su cabello rojizo quizás no era del gusto de los chicos por ser poco corriente. Había tratado de vestirse con ropita más femenina, tanto como sus obligaciones en el equipo se lo permitían, pero o no le quedaba tan bien como ella pensaba, o Jun estaba tan absorto con sus cosas que no la había visto siquiera, pero el caso era que no había conseguido nada con su cambio de look. En verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer, no le quedaba nada por probar para llamar su atención, y empezaba a sentirse un poco desesperada.

Yayoi interrumpió sus cavilaciones para echar una última ojeada al vestuario y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de pasar a las duchas. Los chicos normalmente dejaban también camisetas y medias tirados en el suelo de la ducha y una vez incluso había encontrado una bota de fútbol, algo incomprensible, por otra parte, aunque no tanto si una prestaba atención a las habladurías que decían que algunos días los chicos organizaban batallas en el vestuario, tirándose cosas a la cabeza sólo por el gusto de divertirse. Al final era verdad lo que decía Jun, que muchos tenían mucho cuerpo pero eran unos críos. Con este pensamiento, asió el picaporte y entró en las duchas.

Nada más entrar la recibió una oleada de vapor y el olor a gel de baño. Yayoi parpadeó, confusa, y cuando se aclaró la vista, se quedó clavada en el sitio. ¡El baño aún estaba ocupado! Confusa, trató torpemente de disculparse:

-¡Uy¡Cielos! Lo siento, no sabía…

-No te preocupes:-dijo una voz masculina. Por el timbre grave aunque juvenil y el tono aterciopelado, aunque brusco, Yayoi reconoció la voz de Hyuga. Dio un paso atrás, bajando la vista al suelo. ¿Hyuga¡Qué vergüenza¡Hyuga! De entre todos los chicos, el único con el que nunca había tenido mucho trato personalmente. Jun sí, claro, y ella le conocía a Hyuga y a su familia a través de Jun, pero Kojiro y ella nunca habían hablado más de dos palabras seguidas y aún en estos casos, nunca habían sido otras que no fueran "buenos días".

-Lo siento, Hyuga, creía que la ducha estaba vacía, no quería molestar:-se apresuró por contestar Yayoi, emprendiendo una prudente retirada hacia la puerta. Pero de nuevo se detuvo al escuchar que él se reía suavemente… ¡se reía! Y contestaba:

-Te digo que no te preocupes, ya he terminado. Además, es cierto que la ducha debería de estar vacía, la culpa es mía, que me he retrasado un poco. Me he quedado haciendo algunos tiros a puerta mientras los chicos se duchaban. Pero no quiero entorpecer tu trabajo. Vamos, pasa.:-y añadió con ese tono altanero inconfundible:-No te voy a comer.

Yayoi dio unos pasos al interior de la habitación, preguntando:

-¿De veras no te molesto?

Hyuga estaba sentado en un banco, atareado con una toalla. Estaba vestido, con un pantalón de chándal azul marino, aunque no parecía que llevara mucho más encima, salvo la toalla, con la que se frotaba el largo cabello oscuro, ahora todo de punta. La miraba desde allí con una sonrisa burlona, de esas torcidas tan propias de él, pero sus grandes ojos negros eran desenfadados y no tenían maldad.

-De veras.-dijo él, volviendo a su tarea. Su voz sonó apagada desde debajo de la toalla:-Sólo deja que me seque el pelo y me marcho para dejarte trabajar en paz.

Yayoi no supo qué contestar, por lo que empezó a recorrer las duchas una a una, inspeccionando que estuvieran limpias y sin restos de ropa. Al parecer, hoy no había habido ninguna batalla, porque el lugar parecía inusualmente limpio y recogido. Mejor así. Se volvió hacia Hyuga preguntando:

-¿Quieres que me lleve la toalla?

-Sí. Espera un segundo. Ya termino.

-Tranquilo, no tengo prisa.

Él sonrió, echando hacia atrás su pelo y pasando las dos manos por él para aplacarlo un poco. Yayoi se acercó unos pasos para esperarle. El chico estaba fascinante, la verdad, con el torso descubierto, el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros y sobre la frente, esos músculos de los brazos y el pecho tensos por el ejercicio bajo esa piel morena sembrada de gotitas de la ducha y esos ojos negros, grandes, de mirada penetrante y segura de sí, ahora resaltando más que nunca en su rostro con las pestañas mojadas y ese brillo de autosuficiencia irresistible. Yayoi nunca se había fijado en el físico de ningún chico aparte de Jun, pero debía reconocer que este chico en especial era muy atractivo…Demasiado atractivo, caramba.

Hyuga se secó con la toalla los hombros y el pecho, se pasó la mano por el flequillo, suspiró audiblemente y levantó la cabeza. Se quedó mirando directamente a Yayoi a los ojos, con la expresión pensativa, y como ausente, como si estuviera escudriñando sus pensamientos. La muchacha se sorprendió a sí misma fijándose en que tenía las mejillas rojas quizás por el calor de la ducha, y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó prendada de su boca. Siempre había visto a Hyuga o con una sonrisa altiva o burlona, como hacía un momento, o con un gesto de rabia o ira, pero nunca relajado como ahora, nunca había visto esa boca con una expresión absorta, invitadoramente entreabierta, con los labios de piel fina y sonrosada sensualmente relajados. Estaba irresistible.

Yayoi sintió un golpe de sangre en las mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado furiosamente. Una parte de su mente le recordó que ella a quien amaba era a Jun, pero otra parte, más oscura y ahora más fuerte y razonable, le dijo que Jun no estaba aquí, que no había estado a su lado desde hacía meses, y que este chico sí estaba, que la estaba mirando, algo que Jun no había hecho desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y que…que ella también era de carne y hueso, caramba, y era simplemente demasiado. Se sentía demasiado sola y demasiado decepcionada, y Hyuga era demasiado hombre y hoy todo parecía demasiado fácil y… ¿por qué no?

De modo que, como en un sueño, se acercó a él los escasos pasos que les separaban, sin romper el contacto visual, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos maravillosamente hermosos y de esos labios, sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre, pura sensualidad hecha realidad, dios de la lujuria encarnado, que a su vez la miraba a ella sin variar su expresión, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Yayoi no sabía qué podía estar pensando él para tener esa mirada casi ausente, o tal vez en quién, habría que decir, pero eso no le preocupaba, y tampoco se entretuvo en averiguarlo o elucubrar sobre ello. Tampoco pensó en Jun. No pensó en nada. Sólo miró esos ojos y esa boca como hechizada hasta que él, de pronto, parpadeó y su mirada se aclaró, pareció volver al mundo y darse cuenta de que iba a ocurrir algo y…antes de que hablara o se levantara o el momento mágico terminara de alguna forma, Yayoi rompió el encanto inclinándose sobre él y llevándose su boca a los labios.

El beso fue casto y dulce. Los labios de él eran blandos y suaves, sabían a menta, y se dejaron hacer sin oponer resistencia, sin apartarse, sin protestar, pero tampoco reaccionaron, no contestaron al beso, no hicieron nada, simplemente, se dejaron acariciar, con respeto y con ternura. Eso le dio confianza a la chica para alargarlo más, acariciarlos más, con cariño, agradecida por el regalo tan hermoso que le estaba haciendo este chico, de entre todos los que conocía, el más brusco y arisco, el más rebelde, el más sensual…y el más honesto, porque, pudiendo aprovecharse de las circunstancias, no lo estaba haciendo, y eso era algo que a Yayoi le llegó al alma.

-¡Yayoi! Por fin te encuentro, cariño, llevo un rato buscándote…

Yayoi interrumpió su beso bruscamente, echándose hacia atrás y apartándose de un salto. Su mente reconoció la voz de Jun casi por instinto y la muchacha se quiso morir. Sabía que Jun estaba clavado en la puerta de las duchas, a su espalda, mirando la escena, sus oídos habían escuchado sus pasos alborozados entrar en el vestuario mientras ella estaba ocupada con su beso, pero se había dicho a sí misma que aquello no podía ser, que Jun no iba a venir a buscarla, que nunca se iba a enterar de esto…

Pero al parecer, sí podía ser, porque allí estaba Jun, mirándolos a los dos con grandes ojos de espanto, allí estaba Hyuga, mirándola a ella con una expresión extraña de compasión y ternura en los ojos y los labios aún enrojecidos y húmedos del beso y aquí estaba ella, en medio de los dos, sin atreverse a verle a cara a Jun, queriendo que la tierra se abriera en este instante y se la tragara para siempre, por favor. Se sentía a punto de morirse de pura vergüenza.

-¡Yayoi!:-exclamó Jun a los pocos instantes, en cuanto pudo hablar:-¿Qué demonios…?:-su voz se volvió amenazante:-Hyuga…

-Jun, no es lo que piensas…:-comenzó Yayoi, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-¡Lo he visto, Yayoi!:-Jun parecía terriblemente nervioso, hasta le temblaba la voz, pero carraspeó y añadió, enfadado:-Hyuga, tú y yo solos…al campo de entrenamiento… ¡ahora!

-¡No!:-gritó Yayoi, asustada. Su miedo pudo más que ella y se volvió hacia Jun, que parecía a punto de darle algo de furia, plantado en medio de la sala con los puños apretados. La muchacha sólo podía pensar que Hyuga estaba sano y fuerte y Jun… Aterrada, dio unos pasos hacia él:-Jun, no lo hagas, tu corazón…

-Mi corazón ya está roto en mil pedazos, Yayoi. Hyuga¿no me has oído¡He dicho ahora!

Yayoi sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al oír aquello. Le había roto el corazón a su amor… ¿y qué podía ella hacer¿Cómo iba a explicarle…?

Por suerte no tuvo que explicar nada, porque Hyuga contestó, con su tono altanero inconfundible:

-No perderé mi tiempo saliendo ahí fuera a medirme contigo, Misugi.

Jun apretó los dientes y exclamó, ofendido:

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que un tío que descuida a su chica hasta el punto de que ella tiene que venir a pedirme que le enseñe a besar, ese tío para mí no merece que me enfrente a él.:-Hyuga se puso tranquilamente la camiseta y empezó a subir las mangas hasta los hombros como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

Jun le miró con grandes ojos:

-¿Qué Yayoi te ha pedido…?

-La chica decía que no sabía besar, tío y que tenía miedo de que por eso no te interesaras en ella. Decía no se qué de que nunca había besado a nadie, que si eras el amor de su vida, que si quería hacerlo bien cuando te besara por primera vez…he tenido que aguantar un montón de tonterías de chica y dejarla que me besara y todo por hacerte un favor, chaval. Y encima vienes tú pensando cosas raras. ¡Bah, mujeres! Siempre lo lían todo. :-se puso en pie limpiamente y le tiró la toalla a Yayoi:-Ahí tienes, para el cubo de la ropa sucia. Hala, tortolitos, ahí os quedáis.

Y sin más, pasó tranquilamente por el lado de Jun y salió con las manos en los bolsillos del chándal. Jun se quedó mirando a Yayoi con grandes ojos:

-¿Yayoi?

La chica no podía hablar. Hyuga acababa de dar la cara por ella y de ayudarla con Jun y se sentía emocionada. Entre el velo de sus lágrimas, vio que Jun se inclinaba sobre ella, preguntando:

-¿Es cierto eso:-él le acarició una mejilla suavemente, asombrado. Yayoi no podía apartar la vista de los cálidos ojos castaños de su amor, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya habían empezado a resbalar a toda prisa por su rostro. Maravillado, el muchacho, susurró:-Yo…yo no tenía ni idea de que un beso fuera tan importante para ti… ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-¡Oh, Jun!

La chica se echó a los brazos de Misugi y él la recibió con cariño y la consoló con ternura. Yayoi nunca olvidaría el gran favor que acababa de hacerle Hyuga.

Cuando, unos días más tarde, la noticia de la enfermedad de la madre de Hyuga sacudió al equipo, Yayoi no dudó en ofrecerse para viajar hasta Saitama para estar con ella y Jun lo aceptó sin discusión. Era el único medio que tenían para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos y su relación.

FIN

* * *

_Aster:- ¡Con este fic le damos la bienvenida oficialmente a Yayoi en el club de fans de nuestro Gran Felino!_

_Yayoi:-Pero yo nunca he dicho que me gustara Hyuga…_

_Vane y Aster (con sonrisa maliciosa):-Ya, pero es irresistible y tú lo sabes. _

_Yayoi:-¡Noooo¡Juuuuun! (Se va corriendo, espantada por las miradas de las dos)_

_Kojiro (mirando a Vane y Aster):- O.O..._

_Vane y Aster (abrazándose a Kojiro cada una por un brazo):- XD_


End file.
